The Book
The Beginning In the beginning of Kramussia, there was a man named Father Kram, he decided to make his son Emperor of this new land he placed him in. The first ever farm was a Toaster Strudel farm, the seeds were made by Father Kram, and the first ever building was made my Father Kram. The First Arc, The Setup of Krammunism Krammunism is a fork of Communism, except it's not communism. Father Kram helped to write in the Krammunism as a way to stop the vast consumption of money, as well as make the Kraller, the strongest currency in Robloxia. Father Kram decided to give Kram some friends, so he made him a friend! Who died off in a certain point, but we can't say how. Kram's friends are what made his country so great, Kram was able to get his country off the ground, it was incredible! The Second Arc, Krapressing Articles (A.K.A. Phantom Blood) Although, Certain things come without mistakes, except, the mistakes were completely arbitrary. The Krapressions were made by Father Kram as he wanted some spicy flare for his book, so he made the first ever Krapression happen. He also created Adversaria so Kramussia could have competition. To him, this was good writing, but to the citizens, they were freaking the fuck out. Adversaria also came with the loss of Kramussia's best scientist, Nonlo. Nonlo contributed such things as: Making -we need a list of things Nonlo did while he was here-. Adversaria seemed to pose a threat in later Arcs of the story, which means, the story got better. The Third Arc, War Blood and Scandals (A.K.A. Battle Tendency) This arc is where the spiciest of spice comes together, Fawful, who worked for both Kramussia and Adversaria decided to work with Nonlo on something secretive using powerful Rubies. This is where Hamon breathing is also practiced in another part of this Multiverse. Fawful is given a chose, stay in Kramussia or stay in Adversaria. He left Adversaria and became a member of the Supreme Court Justice, this was the first of many scandals Fawful would find himself in. At this time, Father Kram decided to make Adversaria and Kramussia go to war. The Fourth Arc, Emerald Malfunction (No JoJo Names here) This arc is where Father Kram writes that he wants Adversaria to steal the Master Emerald, and take Fawful back under mind control, as well as collect all the seven Chaos Emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds hold massive power, they can wipe out an entire army, if used properly. Combined with the Master Emerald, you can become a god. Fawful discovers a way to get outside of the book, and shares his secret with most of Kramussia and Adversaria. Fawful also discovers his stand, Far Fighter, as a fork of another Stand, he also learns Hamon while in Adversaria's PU, as well as using the Chaos Emeralds for teleportation and reaching the next form. This is important, as Father Kram uses this power to NEARLY DESTROY WHAT HE CREATED. He does do a timeline merge, which makes everything go back to normal... Apparently. Free Will is also discovered, Kram, Adversarius, Ben, Fawful, and some others learn how to use free will effectively, making them more powerful than Papa Kram. Kram duels Adversarius, and he dies, he couldn't handle being Emperor anymore. The Fifth Arc, Escaping Grasps This arc, everyone escapes the Book. Father Kram goes crazy after Fawful tells Mama Kram that the book doesn't exist, that Kramussia doesn't exist, that Adversaria doesn't exist, and that he doesn't exist. Mama Kram goes into overdrive, and dies. Destroying the book, reviving Kram, and making everything a reality... Or is it? The Sixth Arc, "I am he" In this Arc, Fawful decides he has had enough, and gets a team of people from other nations to help him defeat Papa Kram, who is the villain in this arc. The interdimensional Checkpoint is something Papa Kram couldn't get his hands on, so that's why it wasn't mentioned in any of the previous arcs. Anyways, Papa Kram finds a way to get Interdimensional Checkpoint and sends one of his strongest minions to there to fight Fawful and anyone else there. Of course, the minion knocks out Fawful with his stand, Deadly Queen (Using Bite the Dust). The Interdimensional Checkpoint is destroyed by charges, and it's still damaged to this day. Anyways, everyone ends up in Feladia, and they need to plan on how to defeat Papa Kram. TO BE CONTINUED.